Buttons may provide users of processing devices, such as, for example, personal computers and other processing devices, quick access to commonly-used functions. If a user does not use a button regularly, or if there are multiple buttons, the user may have difficulty remembering which button is associated with which function. If a button has multiple functions, the user may have more difficulty remembering which functions are associated with a particular button.